The Phantom of Storybrooke
by iammistery
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera finds himself in Storybrooke with a different life and identity. The curse that the Evil Queen put upon his old world changed everything but will it help him or soon kill him? And will Erik find a new love or will he be hated once again?
1. The Masked Man

**I do not own The Phantom of the Opera and Once Upon a Time this my first story please enjoy and write reviews and please suggest what I could do**

**The Phantom of Storybrooke**

Chapter 1

The night was silent in Storybrooke. The moon itself gave a Cheshire smile, stars hid under the blanket of the night sky. Fog hovered the ground making the air moist and the ground wet giving the town a dark expression. Power lines swayed back and forth along rhythm of the wind. Toll bridge seemed to sink into the darkness around the forest. The residents slept except one lonesome soul.

He occupied the "old" Storybrooke Theatre that was close to the docks and one of the town's borders. The theatre was very beautiful. The inside had marble flooring with a checkered pattern spreading from entrance to exit. Each story (which was three) had a Victorian theme making it one of the town's most diverse sites. The auditorium held a pure crystal chandelier, comforting seats, wooden stage and a painting of angelic beings soaring across the sealing.

This lonesome man lived both in the theatre and under it. In one world he was known by the Opera ghost, the Phantom, the Voice and the Angel of Music. Rarely he was called by his name, Erik. Here his name was strange to him, that's if he remembered it, here it was Michael. Michael Muse. He wore a simple black and white tuxedo for anything perhaps everything. A mask of pure white covered half his face. Erik or Michael stretched his boney fingers on the piano keys giving off lovely music. The sound filled the air flowing through the wind giving sweet dreams to those who heard it as they slept. The notes were written down in a leather book, Michael sang along to each tune.

A knock rattled the door. "Gold" Michael mumbled. "Mr. Muse you are interfering with my slumber with that pathetic sound you call music" Mr. Gold or once Rumplestiltskin aggressively spoke. Michael gave a low growl, his eyes morphed from dark brown to red under the candle light for but a few seconds. "Mr. Gold please pardon me. I was working on a piece for an upcoming performance." "Ah well, work on the cursed thing tomorrow Dearie or your precious little so called opera will be gone" his voice had rage intertwined with anger in it. For a strange reason Michael feared the dealer "yes monsieur" the former Opera ghost answered shutting off the candle light. Gold's cane and footsteps echoed as he walked to his own home.

Muse hated Mr. Gold above all else in Storybrooke, most did yet also most ran from Michael himself. Gold, Regina Mills (the mayor) and Michael were the three feared and despised in the entire town. It was a blessing and curse. He felt empty and broken because of such thing. Nothing filled his heart, not riches nor power. Michael's only friends were three children, a waitress and school teacher. Henry was one of the kids who thought ever living being in Storybrooke was a fairy tale character waiting to awaken from a curse. Ruby is the waitress she reminded the composer of a woman he once loved long ago. The teacher was a kind woman known as Mary Margret; she was like a mother to Michael. The other two children were homeless and parentless, Nicholas and Ava Zimmer; he taught them all he knew in order to live. He was to them a father or guardian angel.


	2. Close to Knowing

Chapter 2

Michael woke up in a cold sweat. He dreamt of an unusual topic. In his dream or nightmare he was a man who hid in the cellars of a Opera in France or it looked like France. The world around this France was very exquisite; magic was a key element in this world that he dreamt of. Partnered along was a cast of characters who knew him by another name but he couldn't remember them. Only one seemed to grasp Michael's (or in his dream "Erik" he was called) mind. Erik is what he was said to be in the realm he taught a beautiful young girl who he fell deeply in love with but she was taken from him. It was in a way a vision or maybe reminder.

Michael walked throughout the town to shake off the confusion he plunge in. His coat fluttered like angel wings in the breeze. A black fedora shadowed his masked face. Henry sat at a bench nearby enjoying the nice cold weather. "Hello my good sir" Michael greeted Henry, "hi Mr. Muse what's up?" the boy was cheerful which meant that the day has been normal so far. Muse sat next to Henry and handed him a box "open it". Henry ripped off the tape and cardboard. An issue of X-Men graphic novels lay in front of his bright smile. "The entire first ever created" Michael stated, Henry looked up at him "thank you Michael". "No problem". Michael was about to leave put the dream slipped back into his mind. "Henry?" the kind boy gave his attention to his friend. "I had an interesting dream last night about me. Similar to the one in your book you've showed me. What do you suppose that may possibly mean?" Henry smiled at him, "it's easy. Dreams are memories of you from another world I guess. That's what my mom always told me" Michael nodded, "thank you once again Henry. Have a nice day. Enjoy your comics."

Michael headed to Granny's Dinner to meet up with his friend Mary Margret. He entered slowly attempting to not have the bell ring. For some reason Michael found enjoyment in sneaking into places and not being detected like a ghost. If the bell rang Ruby would seemed to always notice him which brightened his day. Today Michael felt the urge to purposely have the bell ring when he entered.

"Mr. Muse!" Ruby welcomed him, "no please call me Michael" he requested as he snug into his seat sitting directly in front of Mary Margret. Granny shouted to Ruby to take more orders, the red wearing waitress gave Michael his tea then left.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Regina ran through the Enchanted Forest away from her heartless mothers grasp. Branch after branch hit her but it was worth leaving the Queen. Soon she found herself bumping into a unusual tall man in a black cloak. He held a basket in his gloved fist, apples from the carrier fell to the floor one by one. "I'm sorry" she apologized helping the stranger up and to pick up the bright red fruit. " No, no madam no need to ask for forgiveness. But you seem to be running from someone or maybe something. I can gladly assist you". Regina looked back at the castle "please do".

After what seemed hours of walking the two arrived at a large luxurious village. No sign of the my mother or her knights she thought to herself. The man keep a eye out if anyone approached them both. They stopped at a massive building, Regina was in awe. "This is my home madam. I bid you welcome. Now please follow me." The stranger led her into a hidden door that took them underneath the monument's cellars.

"Now tell me" the man lit candles that surrounded them with a wave of his hand. He removed the long hood exposing a white mask that covered half his face under a mop of combed back black hair. He sat at his instrument's seat "what is your name? And who are you running from? You have nothing to fear of me." Regina trusted him "I am Regina the daughter of the Queen. I am running from her cruelty. She did something so terrible to the man I loved …." Regina busted to tears. The stranger to shed a tear for he knew how it felt to have what you loved most taken away from you. " I know your pain Princess Regina" he wrapped his arm around her "all to well". Regina looked at him with sorrow in her eyes and so did the man "what is your name" she asked. He stared at her then the painting of the women he once loved then spoke softly

"I am Erik".

Please comment I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 !


	3. A Better Life

Chapter 3

Michael studied the clock the next day. Something was different. "It seems that our visitor's arrival caused the town's clock tower to pass time" Gold gave a smirk as he passed by and headed to his pawnshop. "Visitor you say" Michael felt the urge to meet him or her. Granny's Inn was the spot that a new comer of the town would stay in.

"Good morning madam" he spoke to Granny at the front desk "I hear we have a new face that is staying in one of your rooms. May I know that room number?" Granny nodded and asked Ruby to show him the way. Michael knocked once, received no answer, twice, just as the same, the third time a woman's voice came from behind the wooden door. "Madam Mayor, I'm saying for the last time that I am going to stay-" she opened the door. "Oh sorry I thought you were the mayor. Who are you?" the blonde haired women wearing a red leather jack asked, "I am Michael. Michael Muse. I bid you welcome to MY town." She gave him a confused look. "Forgive me. I meant ours. Our town, Storybrooke. I had the urge to introduce myself to you for we never had any visits from anyone. Mind I ask what is your name?" "I am Emma. Nice to meet you Mr. Muse." She stared at his gleaming white mask. Before any questions were asked Michael shook her hand "it's been a pleasure Ms. Swan. And if Regina acts up, give her a dose of her own medicine. Even if you have to get her back like let's say…dropping a chandelier on her head. Goodbye."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzz

"Rumplestiltskin I presume" Erik's red eyes stared at the dealer wearing crocodile. "Your correct Dearie!" he gave a light giggle "you have fine home I must say. I take you summoned me for a deal?" "Yes monsieur" The Phantom held a covered looking glass in front of him, " I have a doorway to another world in my possession . I will give this gateway to you if you give me one thing. A better life in the future where I can find love and have my music soars. Is that a deal Dark One?" Erik stuck out his hand, Rumple shook it "everything has a price Dearie". The mirror and dealer vanished into a purple smoke.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzz

"For lease!" Michael grinded his teeth as he stared at a sign and multiple posers over his theatre. "You haven't paid your homes debts in …" Gold look down at the papers in his hand "…in quite a while Mr. Muse" "But I have, every single one." Rage fell into Michaels heart. He turned to his enemy and gripped his neck. "Enough with your stupidity Gold!" a crowd surrounded the two, Michael was furious "unchain my precious little home from your pathetic arrears insolent fool!" his griped grew stronger. "Aright I will just let me go" Mr. Gold stuttered. Michael flung his fallen opponent to the cement floor. Then made his way inside his theatre .


	4. Eriks Faust With the Dark One

Chapter 4

"Excuse me Madam Canary" Michael opened the door to his singer's dressing room, "our show starts in ten minutes…" Hope gave a smile which dazzled her boss. Her blonde hair shined off the light. The divas blue eyes calmed Muses soul but something about this girl wasn't right. "…as I said Canary. Ten minutes, none the less." Michael held a red rose that he planned to give his star instead the "master" walked towards his box.

"Regina what a surprise" Muse sat in his private seat overlooking the entire auditorium. "I wish your show will be quite the performance. Of course I expect you to excel beyond my expectation of you" she stared at his crumbling mask. Michael paid attention. 'Let's see who's behind this disguise' with one swift move of her hand his face showed off to all. The specter gave a terrible cry that even he had no clue why he did such a thing. "Mr. Muse you are alright. There's nothing to hide. Nothing at all. Your face is normal." She held the crusting piece that covered half the mangers face. "Normal you say" Michael fixed his eyes on the golden rim reflecting him. "Normal like everyone else" he felt the once covered face of his. "What did you think was under it anyways?" Regina returned the object to its owner. "I, I don't even remember Madam" the curtains flung opened and a Canary stood in center stage. Regina glared back at her former alley knowing what used to be to his.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Excuse me mum?" a poor child wearing rags tugged his mother's sleeve. She wiped away the dust off her royal clothing. "Mum?" he asked once again. "Madam Giry wanted me meet someone new may I..." "Yes foolish Erik. For the last time I don't care and will never care. No one will ever care about you" the guards pushed the boy away from his mother who was just as evil as the women she works for.

Erik ran under the town along the sewer avoiding all the villagers and their children. The heartless demons (which Erik titled the minors of the town) played a rather brutal game that always involved himself. Butcher was what it was known as. All acted as the butchers who kill the swine that of course Erik was forced to be. Erik climbed up the rusted metal ladder leading him to the front door of the Giry's household. "Good evening child" a women in black with pale skin and raven hair invited the prodigy inside her home "good after noon Madam Giry". "I have someone for you to meet" she motioned him to follow her into the den where a man in crocodile looked out the broken window.

"Please leave us" he ordered with his creaky voice. Giry obeyed his demand. "Poor boy" the man studied the child "poor boy. You are a looker" Erik knew he was being sarcastic. "Who are you monsieur?" the boy asked covering his deformity with his right hand. "Well I tend to go by many names Dearie! You may call me Rumplestiltskin!" the crocodile grinned. "Can you get rid of this?" Erik removed his hand "is that why Mrs. Giry wanted us to meet so you could change my condition?" "Nope Dearie but I can help you not see those awful creatures that shows you in the mirror" a pure white mask appeared in the strange man's palm from smoke.

Erik smiled and put it over his deformity "Is it magic?" he asked. "If you call 'hiding yourself so the world would never find you' then yes" the Dark One gave a giggle, "there's a price Dearie as always. This magical disguise has a catch. The longer you wear it the more angered and lonely your heart will be, the more broken it is the more your heart turns to the darkness…like me!" he vanished like the way he made Erik's mask appear.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The show was a hit that night. Canary became Storybrooke's soaring star and Michael a successful trainer also music writer. He enjoyed this night out of the many. Even Gold was cheerful after the performance maybe because he was glad it was over but all were happy in their own way.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hello Mr. Chagny" a women's voice that brought fear into men's hearts greeted the Vicomte from the shadows off a cell within a pit. He was rather insane after the curse hit their land. Raoul snarled at the women "you told me Madam you would help me bring Christine back! I never should have trusted your stupid tricks! Magic has no power!" Her eyes seemed to read his very soul "foolish boy" she remarked as her hand rapidly reached across the dim light and back again with a glowing beating heart. The man stared at his heart as it was being crushed before his eyes then all was left of it was dust. His corpse fell to the ground below. "Magic has power. And now I will weld ever last bit of it to destroy this new land your wife was sent to. Don't ever question a Queen, especially the Queen of Hearts."

Please give me suggestions and please review, hope you all enjoyed it like Gold enjoyed leaving Michaels premiere


	5. Its Not The End Of A Ghosts Love Story

Chapter 5

Everyone was out and about. Things were in a way normal or for the most things at least. Regina and Emma were at the hospital watching over Henry. The boy fell into a coma after consuming one of the mayors pastries that were a family recipe meant for Ms. Swan. But when Henry awoke Storybrooke wouldn't be the same again…

Michael awoke screaming from a terrible pain on the right of his face. "God! God help me! Help me!" he repeated as he hurled himself around his corridors, "the pain! Oh the bloody pain!" Erik (now since the curse broke) could feel his deformity return in the worst way. Memories flooded his mind of both Michael and Erik like two alter egos fighting for power. Slowly the pain started to ease, his face wasn't normal like the night before. Erik eyed his condition (the way Giry always described it) in the broken mirror across his bed. "So many things have resurfaced at last. Sadly for the worse only time will tell" Erik placed a white mask where his last once was set upon. He studied the town out his window "this will be MY town. I am sure of it no matter which man , women or creature dares stand in my way … I will rip out their hearts with only my voice". He focused his blood red eyes into a brown pouch that emitted a strange green light and gave a smirk "one land at a time".

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Cora walked through the ruins of the Opera House. The true evil Queen searched for magical objects that once belonged to the dweller that lived in its cellars. "The Phantom of the Opera" she held a music box with a figure of a monkey playing the cymbals in her wrinkled hands, "an odd love tale indeed. Erik was the ghosts name, son of one my royal subjects. Wasn't he hideous" she snarled at a broken white mask. "What a disgrace to my empire, it was wise that I banished that fool. Erik learned how to weld magic I was told, with the song of his voice. His music was all that contained magic both light and dark as one. Magic is power. What a pity his deformity made him an annoyance in my eyes." Cora ran her hand along the organs keys. "When I find him, and I will, this Opera Ghost will be my pawn against the town itself."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Violet smoke circled Erik. His fedora flew off in the strong wind; other residents were also swept in the vortex "so unique" his brow arched. The white mask magically turned to gold. Suddenly as soon the smoke came it left. Magic has arrived.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Erik swung open the Pawnshop door ignoring the 'closed' sign. Mr. Gold stepped out from the back room "well, well the Trap Door Lover. Third Time today, I suppose you must have lost your education when our memories returned. The sign reads c-l-o-s-e-d, closed Dearie!" the Dark One stood behind his shops main counter tapping his fingers on a musical script. "Please no sarcasm for once, we both know I'm more of a threat then you" Erik mocked Rumples stance, " now tell me Gold. Everyone from the miners to the royals have been united. My star Canary is NOT my diva. What the bloody hell happened to MY Christine?!" Erik smashed a small teacup next to one similar to it that was chipped. Gold took the chipped teacup and placed it under the desk. "Your little diva isn't Canary. Too bad Dearie. Regina choose who would enter this world and it seems you got in the midst of the crossfire rather than your cast of Broadway performers. This Christine Daae of yours picked a good part of the bargain then to go with you. A hideous pathetic Phantom." Erik lost it; he wanted Gold's heart and crush it before him. Instead he reached towards the dealer's neck then jolted back when a lady wearing a yellow dress and long black hair emerged from the back. Before Rumplestiltskin introduced the Opera Ghost to Belle, Erik had already vanished.

Erik took out the glowing objects from the pouch hanging from his belt. The item gave a chilling glow that lit the pitch black auditorium; they were beans that he once retrieved from a man wearing a red hat. Muse smirked at the site of one of the last magic beans but felt as if he were being watched. "Now this will start an adventure for me so grand" he tossed the one seedling on the floor, winds swirled inside the theatre, the ground caved in exposing a whirlpool the color of its pod. Erik held tight a picture of his Christine and his mask then flung himself into the portal. So long Storybrooke….

Someone was watching Erik's every move from the shadows. Someone not of the town. A new war was starting and the Opera Ghosts actions made perfect evidence for a group to later take interest in the town of Storybrooke, Maine….

**ITS NOT OVER! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING OF THE ERIK'S ADVENTURES TO MANY LANDS IN SEARCH FOR HIS TRUE LOVE! HE WILL RETUEN TO STORYBROOKE!**

**SINERELY YOURS READER, **

**MR.Y**


End file.
